


Mystery and Rumor

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Sythesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Rin really disliked things interrupting her life when she had friends. That never stops her from trying to save them.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 13





	Mystery and Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

It was an assignment from school that started it all.

Rin’s classmates were going on about small legends and myths that they heard and remembered. Small things that no one would actually see magic working on. The history teacher assigned each of his students to find one they preferred and tried it out to bust the myth for the modern day. The teacher was fine if the tale was from whatever riddle, family tale, anything from actual text legends to the mysteries of the school. All you had to do was act it out after you chose it. Then try to explain why you thought it was something that was considered a fable. As well as why you personally chose it. All in all an easy assignment. Nothing that should have caused a classmate to go missing.

_”I heard a small collection of tales from one of the nurses at the doctors.”_

_“I want to try acting out some of the legends from the Shrine.”_

_“Do you think western myths and tales would be fine too.”_

_“Yeah he said ANY.”_

_“What are you thinking of doing your report on Hakuno?” the female student that never seemed to talk to Rin asked her seatmate. The one that at least tried talking to her when they had breaks and were in the same room._

_“There was an odd rumor I heard as a child that you can meet the relatives of the sun after dancing in the rain. You just have to want to meet them. And be alone of course. They supposedly have red eyes. There is even a rainbow that shows up every time a successful meeting takes place.” Hakuno replied after making sure she had the assignment outlined in her notebook. By now there was no reason not to tell. If you submitted your plan another student was unable to do the same one._

And yet after the rain two nights ago, with a very visible rainbow after the rain stopped, Hakuno did not return to class. And no one seemed to find that odd. She disappeared completely as if someone used magic to make that happen. None of the teachers had a forward address, or transfer of school too.

She checked.

There was no other choice. She had to confront the priest. The Grail War was coming up soon. Someone could have used her. Or got rid of her as a witness. And no one did that to HER classmates in her town.

* * *

The doors to a Catholic church echoed as it slammed against the walls. A teen girl with black hair swiftly approached the priest under the cross in the front rows. Her blue eyes gleamed in determination as she swept passed the golden haired man sitting in what looked like prayer. The supposed priest in training Kirei was looking after. To the man himself.

“Tell me has any of the participants of the Grail War came in today!”

“You know I can’t answer that Rin. You are determined to compete yourself. As a member of the church I must be neutral.” The priest intoned with a twist to his lips. As if he was still pleased to deny her this.

“I don’t care about anything other than if I can link them to my classmates disappearance!”

There was a pause.

Civilians getting involved were a part of what the church was supposed to hypnotize away. Or explain the deaths. This. This he could tell her. As none had done anything. “The only participant that came here today was registering. She came right here after her success. And as I know would be uninvolved with disappearing civilians.” Of course he would know. Her Servant Lancer was his to command and he has not killed anyone yet. The huff was his reply. Now he had to ask. He didn’t want any disturbance to the plans he had for this war. “Can you describe the last thing she was doing? Or a picture to let me identify her?”

“Her name is Hakuno. We were doing an assignment for class. All she had to do was debuff a myth that has no magic involved. Red eyes and a dance in the rain. Then a rainbow after.” She held out a copy of the myth and the photo of her classmate.

A surprise one where she and Rin were sharing cupcakes in the photo. The both of them were smiling.

“I’ll look into this.” The priest promised her. At the very least her look when what appeared to be someone like a friend being confirmed gone would be a pleasure to see in person. Without another word she stormed out of the church. No doubt to go out looking for this Hakuno. The slamming of the doors signaled her completely leaving. The blond with red eyes looking expectant as Kirei moved to his side to hand off the photo and information. “It appears we might have something of a repeat this war with disappearances.”

His only reply the clattering of a wine glass to the floor as the blonde’s red slitted eyes burned the image into his mind. The name Hakuno leaving his lips. Well, that was a name speculated, more joked about really with all they could read from it, connected with the Heroic Spirit’s own son and successor by a Japanese archeologist that read the mention of Ur Nungal’s mother. But from his reaction, the meeting with THIS Hakuno had happened sometime from the way those eyes seared. ….perhaps that little myth the student investigated was more true than he thought.

* * *

She was doing this not because she was worried.

Not because she was lonely.

And definitely not to meet this red eyed relative of a sun god to punch his face for stealing away her classmate.

Not friend. Even if she was the closest she had to one in that school.

Rin Tohsaka was not putting all her martial arts lessons to use to dance in the rain for any of those reason. Not even that it felt like she was doing this the whole night. And soaked to the bone.

Not even if she looked to the her right to see someone dancing with her the longer she looked. That blue haired person could be anyone. Not involved with Hakuno at all.

Not until she saw his red eyes widen and she grabbed the man’s shoulder’s to shake him into telling her where her friend went.

Or would have. If her manor’s garden was not replaced with a forest she never seen before and the words from her prisoner were almost unrecognizable without her childhood lessons. Even discounting the accent.

A bright rainbow shined overhead.

* * *

Golden fireflies swirled together to see the form of the same man that disappeared with the Tohsaka heir in almost the same spot his doppelganger was standing. Ribbons identical to the ones holding her hair in twin tails tied to his left wrist.


End file.
